1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of golf balls and in one embodiment to a metallized golf ball, where a specified portion of the golf ball remains uncoated, facilitating the ability to apply after-market text, images, and logos to the metallized ball.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Current golf ball technology typically utilizes a central core that is either solid or wound. Commonly, this core is over-molded with a durable outer coating, such as an ionomer resin, polyurethane or other suitable cover material. One example of a commercially available ionomer resin used for outer coatings on golfs balls is SURLYN® from E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Co. of Wilmington, Del.
The outer coating provides durability and as is well-known usually includes dimples or other aerodynamic contouring. Text or images placed on the ball by the manufacturer are conventionally printed directly on the outer coating and then over-coated with a clear lacquer to improve the durability of the printing during normal wear and tear associated with use. In order to apply the lacquer layer, golf ball manufacturers traditionally utilize a pin arrangement as is known in the art to hold the balls while the lacquer is applied. Traditionally, three pins are used to support the ball. During the lacquering process, the pins leave a small mark that is usually not visible to consumers. However, as the lacquer builds up, the mark left by the pins gets larger, which necessitates regular cleaning of the pins.
A high percentage of golf balls have special logos in addition to the text or images placed on the balls by the manufacturer. These special logos are commonly added after the ball is manufactured. As a result, although manufacturers have the luxury of placing text and images under the lacquer coat, these custom, after-market logos are generally printed on top of the clear lacquer. Printing on the outer surface of the golf ball has inherent problems, not the least of which is that coloration of the golf ball can obscure the printed text or logos. In addition, some coatings, such as hydrophobic protective coatings, are incompatible with printing.
Numerous patents and published applications address golf ball decorations, with most of these references involving technologies developed by golf ball manufacturers related to printing techniques. In addition, the prior art includes the disclose of decorative layers, including decorative metal layers, applied on top of the core and beneath the outer coating.
The majority of golf balls are white. These white golf balls are traditionally produced by using a white pigmented outer coating material that is over-coated with a clear lacquer. Where it is desirable to produce a colored ball, the preferred method is to add pigment to the outer coating in order to achieve the desired color and then add the clear lacquer coat. However, in less expensive, low-end balls, such as balls for use in mini-golf or at driving ranges, some balls achieve a custom color by simply pigmenting the lacquer coat, while others add an additional color layer on top of the outer coating and then finish the ball with a clear lacquer coat.
In addition to colored golf balls, there is a demand for golf balls with a metallic appearance. Technologies for metallizing items are well known. One common means of metallizing items utilizes physical vapor deposition (PVD). PVD encompasses several methods for metal layer deposition, including sputtering, evaporation, cathodic arc deposition and others. For clarity, it is expressly understood that where the term “metal” is used, the term encompasses true metals and metallic compounds, such as TixNy, ITO, AlxOy, SixOy, and SixNy, known to one of skill in the art to be applied via PVD. Another common means of metallizing items utilizes a spray-on technique known as silver reduction. Silver reduction is most commonly used to produce mirrors but can be used to coat three dimensional items such as plastic caps or golf balls.
However, there are significant challenges to using PVD to impart a metallic appearance to a golf ball. One method known in the art for creating a metallic appearance, disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 20140018187, applies a thin aluminum layer to the core of the golf ball. The metallized core is subsequently coated with a clear outer coating. Text and images can easily be printed on this three-layer ball and a lacquer coat is traditionally applied over the printing. The benefit of this approach is that the metal layer is protected from the wear associated with use of the golf ball, preventing scraping, scratching and pealing of the metal layer as the ball is struck by a golf club. However, this approach has several disadvantages. First, the metal coating is dulled significantly because it is placed beneath the outer coating and, second, because the metal is applied to the smooth core, the ball coating has a flatter appearance.
In contrast, when the metal layer is applied on top of the outer coating, the metal follows the contours of the ball surface, creating a textured appearance that resembles a disco ball. One significant concern when a metal layer is applied to the exterior of a golf ball, however, is that the metal can easily tarnish in the time it takes for the ball to reach the consumer. In addition, adding a hydrophobic topcoat, which can be applied in conjunction with the metallization process, makes it difficult to add text or images to the ball after processing. Because none of the above existing devices, methods and systems, taken either singly or in combination, adequately address or resolve the aforementioned problems, a need exists for a metallic-appearance golf ball and method that facilitates the addition of text and imagery after processing and that retains the high luster and contoured appearance of a traditional golf ball.